Developers and system administrators face a continuing problem of maintaining version compatibility between the versions of a software component currently serving a request from a client and new versions of the component newly deployed into the operational software environments. A mismatch in versions between what the client are using and what have been deployed since the request from the client was received can lead to unpredictable behavior and usually system failure. Further complicating the version management issue is the fact that the entity deploying the versions of the software component may have no control over the versions have been instantiated and are currently serving the client. Therefore, any changes in versions of the software component must be carefully managed, otherwise they cannot be ensured to work correctly.